


The Truth Untold

by agusst_dd



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Seojun, Self-Harm, protective suho, seojun more on the romantic side ;), she doesn't move schools, she is called princess, suho and seojun call her princess uwu, the three discover why she was so obsessed with Suho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusst_dd/pseuds/agusst_dd
Summary: “I can’t show you a ruined part of myself. Once again I put a mask again, I have to hide because I'm a monster. I’m so afraid that you will leave me again in the end. Once again I put on a mask. If I had the courage to stand before you, would everything be different now?” The Truth Untold by BTSOrAfter Sujin is exposed for what she did to Jugyeong, she knows she's hated by everyone, however when she gets to her classroom the day after, instead of looks of anger, she gets looks of pity when everyone looks up from their phones. Sujin looks at her classmates confused before grabbing her phone seeing what everyone already saw.
Relationships: Jugyeong Lim/Suho Lee, Kang Sujin/Han Seojun, Seojun Han/Sujin Kang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. DISCLAIMER

This book will talk about self-harm, violence, panic attacks and anxiety attacks, because yes, those are different things. Also, my oc will be Sujin's half-brother, he'll be represented by Kim Seokjin, he'll be 25 years old and a medicine student. English isn't my mother language, so grammar mistakes might occur. And a mix between British English and American English might happen, sorry about that. Anyways, stan VICTON :D

I don't know when I'll post the first chapter. There won't be a schedule for this because it puts too much pressure on me. So, I might update every week, month, almost every day or in two months, again sorry. It's because I have others books on Wattpad that are published.


	2. I can't do that forever, I have to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really small and I think it might be bad, but I wanted to post it anyways. By the way, I'm no doctor but this is something that happened to me before, so this is based on experience. I hope you like it! And I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your 'expectations'.

Sujin sighs before entering her school trying to ignore the looks from the other teenagers, their looks of anger, or so she thought, she wasn't really looking. Her cheek hurt like a bitch and her lip was stinging, her dad had hit her yesterday and this morning. Thankfully, she had time to re-do her make up.

As she was reaching her classroom, a girl bumps into her. Sujin glares at her receiving a look of fear... No, a look of concern. Confused, Sujin continues walking still trying to comprehend what had just happened. But her questions were soon answered when she got to her classes and got the same look as she got just moments ago, of concern, now with a tint of pity.

Pity was something Sujin hated to get from people. She notices they were all looking at their phones before she arrived, grabbing her own phone, she opens the school community seeing the most recent post. She freezes and almost drops it, the only thing preventing that is the tight hold she has on the object.

No, this couldn't be happening, Sujin was completely fucked if her dad discovered. She looks up and sees Suho coming closer to her, Sujin's eyes slightly widen before she runs away to the rooftop, Suho was the only one who knew. 

Was this her punishment for what she did to Jugyeong? Was this at the same level has her exposing Jugyeong's borderline compulsive lying behavior? Was this because she wanted the only guy she had ever loved? 

Sujin only notices she has arrived to the top of the school when she feels the cold air of the morning hitting her face. That's also when she finds out she was in the middle of a panic attack and running wasn't a good idea. She feels lightheaded, the effect of her brain not getting enough oxygen. 

"Kang Sujin!" She turns around seeing black dots on her vision, she felt her body shaking violently, the tears running down her face, she could see two figures 

"Princess..." She could hear Suho's worried tone

"No wonder she likes you..." She almost snickers at Seojun's words

"Why..." She stops for a moment to take a deep breath "Why are you here?" She asks pointing her shaking finger in Suho's direction

"Princess, I swear it wasn't me!" He quickly says, the girl scoffing, Seojun snickering surprised at how she still acted this way in this situation 

"You were the only one who knew!" She screams, she felt like she was going to pass out any moment now

"Sujin, before you make any more questions, how about you come to us?" Seojun asks, that's when she notices where she is, the only thing stopping her from falling down being the small wall 

"Why should I?" She questions, her eyes heavy

"Sujin, please!" Suho says loudly, trying to make her focus on him, which was working

Sujin snickers "I prefer dying by suicide than in my father's hands." And that's the last thing she says before passing out, the last thing she sees is Suho running to her as Jugyeong enters the rooftop

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. I am afraid, I am shattered, I’m so afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! If I reply to you and my reply seems forced or dry, it's because I can't take complements well and become 'shy'. Well, this was longer because I felt inspired lol

When Sujin wakes up in the Nurse's office, she could only feel confusion. Wasn't she supposed to have died when she fell backwards? Why wasn't she lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood with several broken bones?

She then becomes aware of the other four people surrounding her, she knew exactly who three of them were, Suho, Jugyeong, and Seojun.

"Oh, you're awake." She looks at the nurse "Sujin-ah, how do you feel?" 

"A little tired." She says, her voice hoarse and Jugyeong soon enough gives her a bottle of water

"It's normal, you went through a panic attack and then passed out. It must have taken a lot of energy out of you." The nurse smiles, Sujin trying to find any traces of pity in her face

"Did you call my dad?"

"No, Suho said he would for me, but apparently he didn't pick up, so Suho said he would take you home." Sujin looks at the boy who smiles softly "Here's your pass to leave earlier. I already gave Suho his." Sujin nods and the nurse leaves somewhere after getting a notification from her phone

"We were talking, do you have somewhere you can go to?" Seojun asks

"My home." She says trying to hide that she was scared

"Yeah, if you think we're that cruel, think again." Seojun says rolling his eyes

"I called your dad and said we had a project to do so you would be sleeping over and would stay all weekend." Suho says and Sujin slightly frowns

"I would prefer to go with the thug over here than with you." Sujin says glaring at him

"I prefer the term savior if you wouldn't mind." Seojun says with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

Suho decides to step up and explain before Seojun tries and teases Sujin a little more "Seojun was the one who saved you. While you were focusing on me, he went and got closer to you. If it wasn't for him..." Suho sighs before sniffling "You wouldn't be here with us anymore Princess." He says and she bits her lips, but quickly regrets it hissing at the pain

Sujin turns to Seojun who was smirking at her, the girl arches her eyebrow questioning his face "So, are you going to thank me?" Seojun asks leaning forward

"There or at home would be the same result." She says looking away

"That's why you are staying at Suho's!" Jugyeong says "Or at Seojun's, it depends on who you choose."

"The person who might have told my secret or this thug?" Sujin scoffs "I'm choosing neither, I prefer to lock myself in my room again."

"You can also stay at mine!" Sujin gulps shaking her head right after "It's either me, Suho or Seojun." Jugyeong says with a serious look, very different from her usual bubbly personality

"As stupid as this sounds, Seojun." Sujin says after a few moments of silence, the guilt would just make her even more awkward and Suho was still a possible suspect

"Great! Suho, give Seojun your pass so he won't get in trouble." Suho gives him the pass with some hesitation

"Princess, are you sure you don't prefer to stay at mine?" She shakes her head still glaring at him, the boy sighing as Jugyeong pulls him out of the room saying they would get punished for arriving so late

"Come on, Princess. Time to go home." Seojun says and Sujin glares at him

"Don't call me that, Suho is enough."

Seojun snickers seeing her try to get down the bed but failing as she almost face planted to the floor "Let me help, Princess."

"I told you to stop it already." She says as he steps closer

"No. I don't want to." He smirks before picking her up in the bride style

"Let me down!" She yells and he sighs rolling his eyes before carefully putting her feet on the ground, the girl swaying a little

"Put your shoes on and let's go." He says crossing his arms as the girl put them on

"I'm ready..."

"Good, at least you didn't take long." The two leave, Seojun always making sure to be behind her in case she lost her balance

_**[TIME SKIP]** _

"The bathroom is right there, my sister has some of her make up there. Take yours off, I'll leave a change of clothes and a towel in front of the door for you to change into. Take a shower if you want." He says as they enter the house

"Why should I change?"

"Unless you want to stay in the uniform until monday." Seojun looks at her and she gulps looking down

"Sorry." She mumbles and he smiles softly

"Go on, I'll see if my sister locked the door to her room." She nods and goes to the bathroom, seeing some wipes to remove make up

"Should I? What will his mother say if she sees this?" She questions herself mumbling

"Do you take that long removing it? Even my sister takes only a few minutes." He complains "I have the clothes. They're mine, my sister locked her room, that brat." She opens the door and grabs the clothes and towel murmuring a small 'Thank you' before closing the door "You're welcome." He pauses for a moment "Princess." She groans before removing the make up, she could just tell his mother she had boxing classes and this was from practice

**_[TIME SKIP]_ **

When she's done with the shower, Seojun was just finishing with making some tea for them. It was too early for them to eat lunch.

"I made some tea, sit on the table." She sits in a chair as he puts a cup in front of her and another in the sit in front of her "Let me get some ice." He mumbles and she sighs before blowing on the tea, it was chamomile tea, she liked this one

"Thank you for the help..." 

"It's nothing, even people like you deserve some help." He says before pressing the ice on her cheek softly, Sujin hisses at the sudden cold before moving away "Don't move." He says crouching down and she gets closer again, the boy pressing the ice on her cheek again "This will help with the pain and the bruise won't be as bad."

"What should I say if your mom questions it? I thought of saying I practice box."

"I wanted to tell her the truth." She moves away from him looking at Seojun with wide eyes, the boy would have found it funny if it wasn't for the situation "But it seems like you don't want that." She gulps before leaning closer again "Lets go with your plan then."

"Thank you." He nods before giving her the ice

"After we drink our tea, you're going to sleep and I'll wake you up when it's lunch time." She nods, she should just do as he says, he did offer her help even after she hurt the person he liked. Thinking that sure did leave a bad feeling in her, wonder why... 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. You know that I can’t show you me

"Sleeping Princess." Seojun calls in a singing tone entering the room, but not without knocking on the door before he did so "If I didn't know our personality, I could have fallen in love with you." He mumbles to himself sighing "Lunch is ready." He says crouching next to her sleeping form, their faces close just a few centimeters of distance

"'M tired." She mumbles with a small pout, Seojun blushes a little at her cuteness before frowning

 _'Stop being so cute already.'_ He thinks before shaking his head softly "Princess, time to eat lunch."

"Don't call me Princess." She says opening only one eye 

"When you stop calling me thug." He says back and she scoffs before sitting up, Seojun getting up from his position

"Touché." She yawns rubbing her eyes "What's the lunch?"

"Instant ramyun. I didn't have much else because mom is supposed to go get the groceries before coming back." 

"Talking about your mom, did you tell her that I would be here? I don't want to be a surprise." Sujin says feeling bad for the poor woman

Seojun watches her get out of his bed with a small smile "I called a few moments ago. I said that you passed out and since we had a project, you were going to stay for the weekend." Sujin hums and the two walk to the kitchen, the food sitting in the small dinning table "I woke you up as soon as I made sure the ramyun was cooked, so it's still warm. Be careful with your lip." He say as they sit down

"I'll be careful." They start eating, silence filling the room, thankfully not the awkward type

**_[TIME SKIP]_ **

When they were done with eating, Sujin insisted on helping, even if Seojun told her he didn't need help and she could just go watch TV. She obviously won since she was currently finishing washing the last bowl. He sure did use many things to make ramyun.

"What is that?" Seojun asks looking at her hand, the girl frowns confused before gulping hiding her hand "Sujin, show me your hand." He says with a firm tone, but the girl obviously wouldn't go down without a fight

"It's nothing." She says turning around to hide her hand

"You're more of a brat than my sister. And she's younger than you."

"Yah!" She glares at him not expecting how close his face was to hers, the shock gave Seojun the change to grab her hand and inspect it

"I'm gonna get the first aids kit. Go sit on the couch." He says before going to the bathroom, the girl still frozen in shock, a small blush covering her cheeks

 _'What the fuck?'_ She thinks before walking to the couch trying to calm down her heart, _'It's okay Sujin, it's the hormones talking, you're a teenager, it's a normal reaction.'_ She tries to tell herself, the words repeating in her mind like a mantra

"Kang Sujin!" She shakes her head softly before looking at him, the boy looking at her concerned "I've been calling you for like, five minutes and you weren't answering."

"Sorry... I zoned out." He sighs before sitting on the table in front of her 

"Give me your hand." She slowly shows him her hand, Seojun hisses in sympathy before grabbing the alcohol "This may burn a little." He says before pouring a little on the cotton "How long has this been going on?" He asks before passing the cotton around her wound, her hands were definitely clean from washing the dishes 

"I don't remember..." Sujin watched as he continued disinfecting the area around the wound "It's been years." 

"That's definitely not good to your skin." He says grabbing the oilment applying a pea-sized measure to a cotton swab "Has anyone noticed it before?" He starts applying the oilment carefully

"Jugyeong. She was the first to notice..." He hums in response before grabbing the band-aids

"We only had this. It may look infantile but at least it's cute." He smiles before taking one of the box 

"It's okay..." She answers as he puts the band-aid on top of the wound, Seojun caring for her reminding her that even Jugyeong's old bullies had a better heart than her

"And it's done!" He smiles before looking up at Sujin "Yah, Kang Sujin!" He looks around confused and scared, if his mom came in right now, he would get his ass beat "What's wrong? Why are your eyes..." Sujin just sniffles letting her tears leave her eyes "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No." She sniffles as Seojun tries his best to clean her cheek, being careful to not be too rough "It-It's just that... Even after what I-I did, you and Su-Suho and Jugyeong still helped me. Even though, I do-don't deserve it." Her tears start coming in a faster speed, Seojun panicking "And-And that even Jugyeong's old-old bullies are be-better people than me." Seojun pulls her to a hug trying to calm her down, he was shocked, he never seen Sujin being this emotional

"Look, I won't lie what you did was a horrible thing, but I know you feel guilty for what you did and that already makes you a better person than those bullies. Sujin, they won't even hesitate to brag about what they did to Jugyeong while you're here trying to pretend to not feel guilty just so Jugyeong doesn't have to accept your apology, because you know she would and you think you don't deserve it." Seojun says before sighing, he could feel that the girl was becoming calmer "Sujin, just apologize, it'll make everything better and besides, you deserve it." He continues rubbing her back, the two staying in complete silence

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional today." She says, her voice coming out mumbled because of her still being hugged by Seojun 

"It was a little shocking to be honest." He says chuckling "But it's okay, it's better to cry with someone near than alone. You never know what could happen if you're alone with your thought when your mind is in a vulnerable state." She hums agreeing with him

"You're right..." She hesitates for a minute from asking something that would change their relationship with each other "Do you need help with anything at school? Like, a specific subject or something."

"What?"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. I see the pain I'm trying to hide, I guess I just laughed at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit small, but I hope you like this wholesome/teasing moment hehe 
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for the comments and kudos🥺💞

"I asked if you need help with anything at school? Like, a specific subject or something."

"Why?" Seojun asks suspicious

"If I have to tutor you, I won't have to go home." She says and he nods getting what she meant "Also, you can consider this my thank you for helping me today..."

"Sure Princess." She groans at the nickname throwing one of the pillows on the couch at him "Hey! Is this how you treat your savior?" He asks throwing the pillow back

"I told you to stop calling me Princess!" She says throwing the pillow again but soon is hit with it on the face

"Oops...?" Seojun smiles as the girl glares at him

"If I were you, I would run Han Seojun." She smiles tilting her a head a little and Seojun runs to his room, the girl following him with the pillow in hand

"I miscalculated Princess, I promise!" He says dodging the pillow

"Stop calling me Princess!" She goes to grab a pillow from his bed but trips on nothing falling on the bed, her legs dangling off

"Are you okay?" Seojun asks trying not to laugh, Sujin lays on her back and glares at him

"This isn't over yet." She says grabbing one of the pillows next to her throwing it at him, the boy catching it not expecting the second pillow

Seojun picks up the pillow that hit his face before throwing the two pillows plus the one they got from the living room at Sujin "It's over now." He smiles before sitting next to her, the girl just laying there with a pillow sitting on her torso, the other two on the ground next to his guitar

"It's not over, I'm just too tired to throwing these back." She says, eyes closed as Seojun smirks thinking of 'good' idea "You became quiet... What are you planning to do?" She opens her eyes seeing Seojun's face closer than it ever was "Yah! Han Seojun!" She screams, her cheeks becoming redder as she tries to push him away, but he seemed prepared for that as he didn't move an inch

"What? Am I that handsome?" He asks smirking and she smirks back, two can play this game

"Maybe." She says putting her hand on his cheek, the boy panicking "What? Am I that pretty?" She mocks him

However, Sujin was not ready for the answer "Yes..." Her smirk fades away, as she became redder

As the two teenagers stared at each other, the two red faces close, a small amount of space stopping their lips from touching each other, but when Seojun started moving closer they hear the door open. Sujin pushes him away sitting up as reality came back to her, Han Seojun and her, Kang Sujin, were about to kiss. Sujin looks up seeing his mother smiling at them from the door.

"Ah, hello miss Han." She greets the woman bowing a little, she could still feel the heat on her face and the woman must have noticed

"You must be Seojun's friend! Has he been treating you right?" Sujin nods, the woman smiling in relief "But if he hasn't tell me, I will scold him." Sujin chuckles while Seojun glares at her, his cheeks just as red as hers

"Mom, why didn't you knock?"

"First of all, the door was open and second of all, did I, by any chance, interrupt anything? Is that why you are so angry?" Seojun gulps before shaking his head, Sujin looking away "You teenagers now a days are so obvious." The woman says chuckling "Put the pillows in their correct places please." She leaves the two embarrassed teenagers alone

"Well, that was something..." Seojun says sighing "I'm sorry about my mom." He says seeing her quiet, her head down "Hey, I already apologized Sujin..." That's when the girl looks up before bursting into a laughing fit

"Oh my God! I-I love your-your mom!" She says holding her stomach, which was starting to hurt from laughing so hard

"You sure are pellicular Kang Sujin." He chuckles looking at her


End file.
